


Pie And More

by ScarletAndElizabeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pie, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletAndElizabeth/pseuds/ScarletAndElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas and pie, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie And More

Dean walked into the kitchen to find flour coating every surface, and Castiel no where in sight.  
"Cas?" Dean called out.  
There was no reply  
Dean walked to the other side of the kitchen island and jumped when he saw his angel sitting on the floor, his knees drawn to his chest, wearing an apron over his jeans and plaid shirt, and covered in flour like the rest of the kitchen.  
Tears were streaming down Cas's cheeks and little pits of pie filling were stuck in his hair.  
"I'm sorry, Dean," the angel said softly through his tears, "I tried to make you a pie, but the mixer and I had a disagreement."  
Dean glanced over at the mixer, which was coated in pie dough and was smoking a bit.  
"Dammit, Cas," Dean chuckled as he grabbed a rag from a drawer and began clearing Castiel's face.  
Cas didn't respond. His bright blue eyes stared up at Dean sadly.  
"I just wanted to make you happy." He sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve, effectively smearing flour were Dean had jsut cleaned it off.  
Dean threw down the rag and sat, gathering Cas into his arms.  
"It's okay, baby, " he said as the angel hugged him tightly. "We'll clean it up.  
"I don't want to," Cas pouted.  
"Then we'll leave it for Sam," Dean said with a wink.  
Castiel nodded, ad leaned in to kiss Dean before pulling back and smiling.  
"Wanna watch a movie?" Dean asked.  
"Yes, I'd like that," Cas said, pecking Dean on the cheek.  
Dean grinned and ruffled Cas's hair, laughing when a cloud of flour was shaken from it. He stood up and offered the angel his hand, keeping hold of it as they walked into the den.  
Dean flopped onto the couch, pulling Cas down on top of him. He reached for the remote and flipped the tv on. It was at the menu screen for the last movie Dean had been watching.  
"The Avengers?" Castiel whined. "Dean, why do we always have to watch these movies?"  
"Because we're not watching your chick flick shit, Cas."  
"But you know I don't appreciate you taste in mindless violence. And I thought it was my turn to pick the film."  
Dean pressed his lips to Cas's effectively shutting him up, then hit play.  
Castiel grumbled a bit, but rested his head on his hunter's chest and didn't complain again.  
An hour and a half later, the front door opened and a "What the hell" echoed from the kitchen. Sam was home.  
Dean sighed and reluctantly slid out from under the sleeping angel who had been mumbling into Dean's chest as he dreamed. Dean walked into the kitchen.  
"Hey, Sammy."  
"What the hell, Dean? This isn't a hotel! There's not a maid to clean up after you!"  
"Figured you were girly enough to do that," Dean remarked.  
They stared at each other, neither wanting to back down.  
"Jerk."  
"Bitch."  
"Will you assbutts keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." Castiel yelled form the den.  
Dean grinned. He would never admit to anyone that he found Cas's habit of swearing like a fourth grader to be very cute.  
"Better sleep now," Dean yelled back, winking suggestively at Sam.  
Sam made a face and stomped out of the room.  
Dean looked around at the messy kitchen and considered cleaning, but then shrugged and walked back into the den. He and Cas could clean it later.


End file.
